


The Sick Day Blues

by neuroticphysiologist



Series: Shortest Thoughts: Episodes and Intermission [5]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuroticphysiologist/pseuds/neuroticphysiologist
Summary: After missions from different places with different climates, Alan lies on the floor, his nose all stuffy and feeling cold.For Fluffember Combined: 4 - Jacket and 10 - Warmth
Series: Shortest Thoughts: Episodes and Intermission [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979464
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	The Sick Day Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Late, because I changed the whole concept.
> 
> Note: It's a sick fic. Sorry... again...  
> And not my best too. It's obviously a rush.
> 
> For Fluffember Combined: 4 - Jacket and 10 - Warmth

_I'm tired..._

_I couldn't get up..._

_I'm tired to get up..._

_It's comfortable lying here on the rug..._

_It's so fluffy... it's..._

_Ah-choo! Ugh..._

Yep... I've been through several missions. One's at the Sahara then the next one's Anchorage, then Scotland. Then in the jungle, which I forgot where (it'll come to me when I get back to my report), then near Mount Everest. Before I reached my last destination, my nose started to itch. But I had to save the mountaineer...

It was successful...

_Agh! There we go again. Another sneeze._

The only thing I can do is grab the water bottle near me and drink. That's it.

_Oh, man, it's almost empty. I need to refill... ah, I can't..._

"Alan? Wake up, Alan, it's 11:30. Grandma's calling you to do the chores."

"Tired..."

"Alan?"

Scott placed his hand on my forehead to check my temperature. He rubbed his hands and checked on me again to confirm. "No fever..."

"Hurry, Scott, I might-" I covered my nose and sneezed again, facing away from my brother.

"Right, I'll take you to your bed. Come on. Up your legs."

I was able to get to my bed with Scott's help. He tucked me in.

"I'll give you a medicine and I'll refill your water bottle. Be right back."

"Thanks, Scott."

I hate days like this. I might be needed soon. Guess I'll be off duty for a while...

Seven minutes later, he came back with my bottle of water and a medicine. I lied down again after taking them.

Three hours later...

"Hey, Alan."

"Hey, John," I got up. "You came down to take care of me."

"I wanted to visit you. How are you feeling?"

"Not so good yet," I sniffled. "Maybe tomorrow."

"I brought you soup," John placed the bowl on the bedside table. "And I wanted to give you this."

"Your limited edition expert gamer hoodie?"

"Yeah. I remembered the time you got jealous of me because of this jacket. Right now, I don't wear it anymore, so... it's yours now." John passed it to me.

"Oh, wow," I unfolded the hoodie. "Thanks, John."

"You can try it on now if you like."

I've been shivering since before Scott took me to bed. I carefully wore the hoodie.

"Better, Alan?"

"Better. But your arms are pretty long."

I can still keep my hands warm for that.

"Thanks again, John."

"You're welcome, little brother."

Sorry I wasn't able to think well at that moment. Right now I'll tell you about John and his rare jacket.

He had a collection of jackets in his closet, almost all types. Majority of them are cardigans and blazers, the ones that I often see him wearing.

His hoodies have graphic designs and those designs are rare. He picked the coolest ones. When I saw him with the limited edition expert gamer hoodie long time ago, I rushed to see it. I loved the print and I asked him if there's one that would fit for me. He said there were only adult sizes, and it's already sold out. I was upset about that. I forgot about the jacket years later.

About me, I only have a few, most of them are only for winter. I don't wear one everyday. I did get to buy some, but I miss the coolest designs, like John's.

I'm happy that he gave me the hoodie though.

Well anyway, I'll have my soup, and then back to bed.


End file.
